To Love and Hold
by Aquila Hawk
Summary: Two years have passed since the fall of Meteor. In that time, Cloud and Tifa have fallen in love and are to be wed. To Love and Hold is the second in a series of short stories between the events of Final Fantasy VII and Cetra Legacy.


To Love and to Hold   
  


I can't believe it's here. The day is finally here. Cloud thought as he tied a bow tie. He had spent all day pondering the events of the upcoming few hours. A twitch of excitement was filling his heart and mind, even though he was scared to death. The complexity of the emotions did not deter him, but rather spurred Cloud on as the hour approached. Shortly, the once purple garbed soldier of fortune would have to settle down. In less then an hour, he would be married.

Cloud began to think about that night six months ago. For over a year, Cloud had been an apprentice to the elders of Cosmo Canyon, learning the history of the Ancients and the art of uncovering their mystery. Soon, he would complete most of his training and then begin his own research thesis. He did not worry about it, because Tifa was there with him. The world was ripe with hope, and Cloud felt he was ready to harvest it. While on an expedition south of Nibelhiem, Cloud bought a ring. He was ready propose to his long time sweetheart. 

It was a beautiful night that Cloud had chosen to pop the question. While Cosmo Canyon was gradually falling into the arms of Morpheus, Cloud to Tifa went up to the observatory on the peak of the canyon's rocky ledge. As light after light was extinguished, new stars burst into the sky while older ones burned brighter. By the time midnight chimed, the only lights left for hundreds of miles were the gentle aqua glow of Cloud's eyes, the fire in the center of town and the stars that danced through the heavens. They were alone under the great celestial dome together. "So why did you ask me up here, Cloud?" Tifa asked while moving her hand over Cloud's.

Cloud gently lifted Tifa's hand and gazed lovingly into her eyes. "Because I wanted to find a place that could be as beautiful as you are, but this is as close as the Planet can get. Nature has a lot of catching up to do." Tifa smiled as a small tear began to fill her eye. Cloud removed a small jewelry box from his jacket and held Tifa's hand up. "We've been through a lot together, and I want to go through a lot more with you. Tifa, will you marry me?"

Tifa was taken aback and filled with emotion. A wave of happiness swept across her and the tears in her eyes sparkled in the light of the stars. It was as if her eyes were imbued with their fire. With a quivering lip, she responded, "Cloud... I... Yes, I will marry you." The two became lost in each other's eyes until their lips met.

  
  


"So the big day's finally here," Barret said, arresting Cloud from his daydream.

"Yeah, we made it," Cloud responded as he turned around to see his old friend. Barret stood there wearing a finely tailored tuxedo. Despite his large size, the tux actually fit him well. "Not bad. That tux looks good on you." Cloud stopped and looked at Barret's right arm and became deeply discouraged. "Barret, I thought you were going to have your robotic hand. Why do yo still have the gun on your arm."

Barret looked at the graft on his right arm. "But it jes' don't feel right."

Cloud began to become a very upset. "I don't care! The last thing I need is you accidently killing the elder!" Cloud backed down from his relentless verbal assault. "I'm nervous enough as it is."

Barret began to unfasten the mechanical restraints of his gun-arm reluctantly, but said nothing about it. "Feet a little cold?"

"Yeah... I mean... this is big. Hell, three years ago, I wouldn't have thought I'd be alive to see this day," Cloud said as more of an attempt to reassure himself then to answer Barret's question.

  
  


"Heh, thought so," Barret said as he removed his gun and replaced it with a synthetic hand which he fastened it to the socket his gun was held. "Hey it happens. On my wedding day, I ended up knocking Dyne out for fifteen minutes. Glad I had that time too. I was able to get over my fear."

Cloud calmed down while he drew in a deep breath. "I don't know what got into me. I mean I love Tifa, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Jes' remember that when she comes down the aisle," Barret added as he made a few final adjustments to his arm.

Cloud walked over to Barret and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Thanks Barret. I'll remember that." Cloud went back to his preparations. "I take it Marlene is here and ready to go?"

"Here, yeah. Ready to go, that's another story. Never thought she would fuss over a pink dress," Barret said while letting out a laugh.

Cloud smiled at the short anecdote, but began to worry again after looking at the clock. "The hell are Vincent and Cid? They should have been here by now!" A few minutes later, Vincent and Cid popped thought the door. "Where the hell have you been!? You two were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Cloud snapped with an unbounded fury.

Vincent held up his one good hand as if to try and halt Cloud from rushing him. "Wo, wo! I haven't exactly worn one of these things in forty-three years. Besides, I had to wait for Cid here to fly me over."

"And I had to wait for Shera to move her dumb slow ass," Cid added to Vincent excuse, but partially in his own defense. "'Double check this, almost forgot that.' Damn, she won't change."

Cloud calmed down again, and laughed at Cid's under thought response. "Just like someone else I know," Cloud said, staring directly at Cid.

"Hey!..." Cid quickly responded, but stopped as he could not think of anything in his defense, confiding in the truth. "Ok, I'm a little fucking stubborn."

The group laughed, except Cid, but even he could not resist laughing for very long. "I wonder how the ladies are doing," Cloud said as he looked at the door leading to the sandy red and twisting caverns of Cosmo Canyon.

  
  


"Oooh, this isn't working," Tifa complained as she frantically adjusted her veil. "Why won't this thing stay still? The ceremony is going to begin soon, with or without me." Yuffie and Elmyra ran over to help Tifa with her veil, and were eventually successful. "Thanks you two."

"Heh, that's why we're here," Yuffie said cheerfully. However, she soon reverted to her normal prissy self. "I hate this dress! How am I supposed to move in this damn thing!?"

Elmyra shook her head at Yuffie's youthful complaints. "You're supposed to move like a lady." Yuffie looked like a confused child as she watched Elmyra demonstrate walking in heels. "Just remember, toe, heel. Toe, heel. Why don't you practice, Yuffie." Yuffie complied, but began to walk as instructed anyway. After a few wobbly steps, she began to get the hang of it. "Hey, you're doing great!" Elmyra said as Yuffie walked about the room.

"Hey, this isn't so ha-AAARD!" Yuffie said before falling flat on her face. Elmyra rushed over to help Yuffie up. "Heh, I guess I need to work on it a little more."

Tifa giggled at the scene, but stopped as Marlene tugged on her gown. Tifa looked down at Marlene. "What is it, Marlene?" Tifa asked with a smile.

"I don't like this dress," Marlene said bluntly.

"Oh, but you look so cute with it on," Tifa said still smiling. "I don't think that's what's bothering you."

Marlene looked at her feet. "I'm... kinda scared. There's gonna be a lot of people out there."

Tifa knelt down to Marlene's level. "It's okay, you'll be fine." Marlene's mood did not change, however. Tifa decided to change her tactic to calm Marlene's apprehensions. "I let you in on a secret. I'm kinda scared too."

"Re-really?" Marlene asked, surprised by Tifa's blunt disclosure of her fears.

"Yeah," Tifa responded, keeping her composure. "Getting married is a really big thing. Sometimes you can get scared even when it is something you want badly, but I'm going to be brave." Tifa put her hands on Marlene's shoulders. "So if I can be brave, can you be too?"

Marlene nodded. "I'll try"

Tifa smiled. "Good. You'll be the best flower girl ever." Tifa stood up again. "Well, it's almost time... Where's Shera?"

"She said she was going to make sure everything was in order," Elmyra said casually, unaware of Shera's inability to do anything in a timely manner.

Tifa became immediately concerned. "Oh dear Lord... This wedding will never happen..." Tifa was frantic, but Shera soon walked in. "Shera! Where were you?"

"I was just making sure everything was in order," Shera responded to Tifa's query. "The flowers are set, Elder Mojallali is ready, and the Cosmo Candle is umm... still burning. Oh, and here's your bouquet. Reeves and Nanaki are waiting outside for you."

Tifa took the bouquet from Shera and looked at everyone. "Okay, I guess it's just about time."

  
  


"It's almost time," Cloud nervously said while anxiously moving about in front of the Cosmo Candle. Although the fire was hot, it did little to warm his cold feet.

"Yo! Quite pacin'!" Barret yelled to Cloud. "You're makin' me nervous."

While Cloud panicked and Barret yelled, Cid took the opportunity to light up a cigarette while Vincent patiently watched as people filed into their seats. "Geez, you look like a scared penguin, Cloud," Cid sarcastically pointed out. After saying what he thought was funny, Cid looked at his watch. "Shit! We gotta blow! Cloud, don't fucking chicken out on us here." With that said, Cid ran off.

"I hate it when he does that," Vincent lamented as he moved towards the steps down from the Cosmo Candle. "Good luck, Cloud. We'll be back in a few."

"Well, you gonna go?" Cloud asked, practically brushing Barret away. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Awright," Barret said, placing his good hand on Cloud's shoulder. "You still scared."

Cloud looked back at Barret with eyes that were less nervous then a half hour ago. "Like hell, but I'll get over it. Now get going before I chicken out."

  
  


"So, are you nervous?" Elmyra asked Tifa as they waited by the tent's entrance for the ceremony to begin.

Tifa nodded in acknowledgment. "Yeah, a little, but... I think I'll be fine." Tifa gripped her bouquet tightly.

"Good, good," Elmyra said, but noticed the tension that Tifa was putting on her flowers. "Try not to let it show so much though." Tifa blushed and loosened her grip on the bouquet. Elmyra smiled. "You'll be alright."

Tifa smiled at Elmyra's encouragement, and began to relax a little. "Thank you Elmyra. I really appreciate you doing this. It was always one of those things me and Aeris would talk about late at night. What our weddings would be like, how the flowers would look. Even what the minister would be like. It passed our time on the road, and kept our minds off 'other things'." Tifa continued her reminiscing, trying to get to the point of her conversation. "It was one night after we left this town. We were somewhere between the mountains and the Altair Channel, and neither of us could really sleep. So we just talked. One thing led to another, and we ended up promising to be each other's maid of honor." By the time Tifa had finished speaking, she had calmed completely. 

"So that's why you asked me," Elmyra responded surprised by Tifa's candid outpouring.

Tifa nodded. "Yes. Thanks to you, in a way she was able to keep her promise. That's why I asked you to be my matron of honor." Tifa smiled and hugged Elmyra in gratitude for what she had done.

"It's time," Reeve said from outside the tent, where he had patiently waited with Nanaki for Barret, Cid, and Vincent.

Elmyra looked at Tifa. "You ready?"

Tifa nodded in acknowledgment. "Yes, let's do this."

  
  


It was nearly dusk when Cid and Shera set foot down the aisle, the first pair in the wedding party. They walked arm in arm as is the custom. They were followed by Vincent and Yuffie, who walked in the same manner. Talking their place on the path last were Barret and Elmyra. As each pair approached the Cosmo Candle, they separated to either side of the stairs leading to the flame. Cloud stood there waiting, still a little terrified of what he was about to happen. There were not many escapes left for Cloud, but he was determined to be there as Tifa came to her place with him. Fear and uncertainty that swelled in him, but he gave it little attention.

When all had made their way to the front and taken their place, everyone who patiently watched the procession stood as the door to the tent was held open. Tifa emerged from the tent, greeted by Reeve, Nanaki, and Marlene. As Tifa seemingly floated on a cloud of lace, satin, and silk, the fear that had once gripped Cloud flowed away from him as if it were water on his back. As she neared the end of the aisle, Tifa felt all the fear that held her in bondage release and fall from its loft, knowing that this was what she had wanted all along. Cloud and Tifa both smiled as they realized their fear was nothing if not unfounded and foolish. They were in love and ready to commit to that love in the presence of there closest friends.

As Tifa approached the raised earth that the Cosmo Candle ferociously burned on, Elder Mojallali stepped to where she would meet with Cloud. When the two were together, the Elder held out his arms and began to speak. "Dearly beloved: We have come together to witness and bless the joining of this man and this woman in marriage." Elder Mojallali lowered his hands before continuing with the ceremony. "The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended for their mutual joy; for help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and for procreation of children and their nurture. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and deliberately. Into this union Tifa Lockheart and Cloud Strife now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not be justly married, speak now; or else for ever hold your peace."

No one in the congregation spoke up, so Elder Mojallali continued again. "I require and charge you both, here in the presence of all, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be justly united in marriage, you do now confess it." Again, there was silence. However, both Tifa and Cloud smiled gently as they realized there was to be no turning back now. With no objections, the Elder turned to Tifa. "Tifa, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Tifa, with silent reflection and a growing smile on her face, nodded. "I will."

With Tifa's answer spoken, Elder Mojallali turned to Cloud and renewed his ceremonial dialogue. "Cloud, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Cloud, with assured eagerness, responded without hesitation.

Elder Mojallali looked out upon the gathered crowd, and addressed them. "Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?" Although the crowd responded with their own timing to the question, a resonating answer of 'we will' echoed across the canyon walls. "Then I charge you both, Cloud and Tifa, to vow to one another your pledge to forever love and care without condition."

Cloud and Tifa turned to face each other. Neither could hide the joy they felt at that moment, as Cloud took Tifa's hand in his own. Tearfully, Cloud began to recite the vows he had long been memorizing for this one brief instant. "I, Cloud, take you, Tifa, to be my wife, to love and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to have and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow." Cloud then released Tifa's hand.

Tifa followed by taking the hand that had once held hers, and just as emotionally as Cloud had, began to recite her long labored vows. "I, Tifa, take you, Cloud, to be my husband, to love and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to have and cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow." Just as before, Tifa released Cloud's hand.

"The rings?" Elder Mojallali asked Cloud and Tifa, to which Barret fumbled around his jacket before producing a ring case while Elmyra very elegantly presented an open box.

Cloud took the ring from the open case Barret held, and placed it gently on Tifa's hand. "Tifa, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you."

Tifa took the ring that Elmyra held, and placed it with great care on Cloud's hand. "Cloud, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you."

When Tifa finished, Elder Mojallali took the right hands of both and joined them. "Now that Cloud and Tifa have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and giving and receiving of rings, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. You may now kiss." The two newly weds did as pronounced and ever so gently kissed, while cages with doves were opened. The quickly drifting blanket of down ascended while Cloud and Tifa watched the symbol of their love dance across the sky. The flock did not know where they were going, but just like Cloud and Tifa, they knew they would make the journey together.

  
  


Author's notes: Yay, yet another example of why I don't do romance. :p Well, this is the quickest I have ever written a story, three weeks exactly. :D Now for some reason I am using a lot of emoticons in this author's note. 0.0 I will stop that.

A few things about the production of this fic. First of all, the marriage rites in this story are taken from The Book of Common Prayer according to the use of the Episcopal Church, but with God taken out of it (specifically because God just isn't mentioned in the world of FFVII. And no, we will not go into the origins of the names Jenova or Sephiroth). It's amazing how fast a wedding goes without God. As for Elder Mojallali, replace elder with father to get where that name comes from. Yep, he's my pastor (now you see why I have a prayer book just lying around ;) *- emoticon strikes again*). Well the last thing I have to say is that my original plan of writing the third short story in my series of short stories between FFVII and Cetra Legacy fell through. I have yet to complete the third story, The Call of a Child, and now the second story is done.


End file.
